A Child Of Light And Darkness
by 1x1EternallyYours1x1
Summary: two lovers from separate worlds their love for each other was eternal, and when their love is combined with passion a child is born, which side of the child will over through the other, good or evil?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

** There is a story written in the stars from long ago, in it there is said to be two princes from seperate worlds, one of light and the other of darkness. The prince of light what destined to remove the dark thoughts within the other prince, also in doing so the prince of darkness would show the other what the hardships of the world could really be like but promising to always protect him. Light and darkness were always at opposing ends but in this story both light and dark would be eternally entwined in each other by the strongest bond of all, Love. When these two young ones fall far eachother worlds clash and hearts break and in one night of expressing true love the heir to both worlds is concieved, the world of darkness will stop at nothing to use the child as a key to conquor all worlds and all hearts, it is the kingdom of light's job to protect the child until they reach an age of maturity where they can oversee the kingdom of light and return light into the hearts of all people. **

**As each generation passes the two worlds wait until the true princes are finally reincarnated into their worlds, the princes have been in deep slumber for over two milleniums and there they have waited, until now. Now the real story begins...**


	2. In the beginning

_ It was a glorious morning as Prince Sura played happily along side his year old daughter Selphie; she was happily chasing _

_butterflies throughout the palace garden barely missing stepping on her cat's tail. Each time she would come close to the cat he _

_would rear back and hiss slightly at her but she didn't seem to care, like her father she wasn't afraid of anything at all she also _

_shared her fathers smile and beautiful blue eyes. Everyone in the kingdom was happy and joyous ever since the uniting of the two_

_ kingdoms: Radiant Gardens and Starlight Lake, ever since then parties have been held each night, feasts, and dancing. In the _

_beginning these two kingdoms had always been at war for the land and powers each held but finally the two sons of each _

_kingdom met in battle and instantly fell in love within a day all the fighting had ceased and months later the kingdoms were _

_joined in happiness and contentment. Suddenly trumpets blared and both Sura and Selphie screamed with excitement…"Dada _

_home dada home!" screamed Selphie. Sura picked his daughter up in his arms and ran towards the door knocking over anyone in_

_ the way, he had to he was excited his husband was home. His husband had been away for business for the Kingdom for the last _

_month and a half trying to build peace with the other worlds. A figure stepped out of the car and walked up to Sura, it was his _

_husband Prince Rioku. His arms stretched wide as he embraced his husband and daughter and exclaimed just how much he _

_missed them both, which left the whole kingdom in awe at the sight. Sura looked to meet the Aqua eyes of his husband, the same _

_eyes he had fallen in love with they stood out from all of his features and were complemented by his silver hair. When Aqua met _

_Sapphire and Sapphire met Aqua the kingdom could feel the love these two shared for each other as Rioku leant down to kiss _

_Sura on the lips and then leaning more to kiss Selphie on the forehead. But without warning all the peace was stopped screams _

_came from all ends as a black circle appeared on the floor slowly emerging to reveal the true essence of darkness, Maleficent. She_

_ had been banished years ago but now had somehow escaped and returned to the palace. "why if it isn't prince Rioku and Sura _

_and whats this a daughter I see…at last I can finally take back what is mine and using the heart of your beautiful little baby she _

_will help me" Maleficent yelled before reaching out with arms created from darkness snatching up the baby, Sura screamed _

_pulling out a key like sword from the air before attacking madly to retrieve his daughter. Rioku yelled with ferocity and helped _

_fend off the palace from Maleficent. Selphie was screaming madly for both of her parents to help her but it was to no avail _

_Maleficent with a screaming yell disappeared into the darkness with the baby with her. Sura and Rioku screamed for her to come _

_back "SELPHIE, SELPHIE!"_

A sweating Sora awoke from his sleep straight up. "Oh its just another one of those dreams…what is happening to me and who is

Rioku, who is Selphie and why do I look so much like that prince" he muttered to himself. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read

6:47 A.M and decided to get up as today was the first day of school at Destiny high for his senior year.

Sorry this one is so short and for the delay but I swear I will get the other chapters up soon

This one will probably be a long one


End file.
